


Fool Me

by Cloakseeker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Story takes place during S01E13 T.R.A.C.K.S. But in my story Skye didn't get shot. And Ward, well you'll have to read and figure it out. R&R Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was a disaster! Coulson, Ward and May were gone, nowhere to be found, which meant they left or rather had to leave the train. Jemma was temporarily incapacitated due to the fact that she was knocked out by that night-night grenade. The obly ones left on the train and awake were Fitz and Skye. Not the best SHIELD agents. At least not in the field.  
The train suddenly stopped and the two young agents looked out the small window watching as the Cybertek people loaded the case into one of their trucks.  
“Do you have a second trakcer?” Skye asked looking to Fitz.  
“Yes. Why?” he asked, although he knew what she meant.  
“We're going to follow them. We need to make sure that they don't get to Quinn” she simply stated.  
“What about Simmons?” he asked, looking over to the unconscious biochemist.  
“We leave her here. The others will come looking for us and they will find her” Skye explained.  
“Ok. I'll leave this spare night-night gun, so that she can protected herself” he said and left it in her hands. The two team mates covered the girl with a blanket, hidding her completely.  
“Come on, let's keep moving” Skye motioned him to follow her.  
Meanwhile on the Bus. Coulson was currently stitching up May when Ward entered letting the two senior agents know that SHIELD had located the train. Apparently it stopped shortly after changing tracks in the italian country side. Before May could jump off the table Ward left for the cockpit to fly them to the new location. It didn't take them long to get there and corroborate with the italian SHIELD team on the ground that Cybertek left, leaving no trace of where they went.  
“What about our team?” Coulson asked. But before anyone could answer, Coulson saw the dirty window in the luggage wagon and a small clean strip, indicating that the someone peeked through it. He immediately boarded the train entering the wagon followed closely by Ward and May, each holding a night-night gun in their hands. Suddenly Simmons appeared out of nowhere and started shooting with the night-night gun Fitz had left behind.  
“Simmons, calm down, it's us” Coulson tried to calm her. The girl looked surprised and asked “Where are Fitz and Skye?” The others looked as surprised as the biochemist, unable to answer.  
“Coulson, look” May spoke, handing him her phone. “Someone activated the tracker.”  
“Fitz and Skye, probably. They must have followed Cybertek to the exchange point” coulson concluded. “Come on, let's get there.”  
They all left in a hurry, knowing that the two young members of their team were no where near ready to infiltrate an enemy compound, let alone one that would be heavily guarded. They got into their truck, followed by a couple of other SHIELD cars, racing to get there in time. They all feared that Skye and Fitz might get caught and be killed.  
Luckily May decided to drive their car, because somehow Ward felt uneasy. He didn't know why. Well he did, but he couldn't let his feelings get in the way. He needed to stay focused for Fitz and for Skye. Skye. Somehow he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew deep down why, but tried to compartmentalize his feelings. He needed to stay on top of things. He was a specialist after all. But...  
Before he could finish his thought he realized that the car has stopped. He immediately jumped out of the car and ran towards the entrance of the mansion. He could here noises from inside the house, but couldn't make sense of them. It sounded like a fight. He hoped that both his team mates weren't involved in that fight. Especially, since neighter had the proper training. Sure, he trained Skye, but the girl was far from being a real SHIELD agent. He needed to find them, ASAP. And then he saw Fitz, hidding behind a black SUV and someone pointing a gun at him. Ward immediately shot the man with his night-night gun and ran towards the scientist.  
“Where is Skye?” he asked. Before Fitz could answer Coulson and the two female agents got to them, all of them relieved for finding Fitz and worried for not finding Skye with him.  
“She went inside. She didn't want Quinn to get away...” Before Fitz could continue however Ward already ran into the house, terrified that something might happen to his rookie. He looked around carefully not wanting to alert anyone of his presence. He heard footsteps coming close and he hid behind a wall. He peeked around the corner and saw Skye with a gun in her hands.  
“Skye” he yelled out, startling the hacker, who immediately turned around pointing the gun at him.  
“Jesus, Ward, you scared me” she said, a little out of breath.  
“Good to see you too” he said, a small smile on his face.  
“Where did he go?” she asked.  
“Who?” Ward asked her back.  
“Mike. Mike Peterson.”  
“He's dead” Ward answered, thinking she must have hit her head or something. He lowered his own gun and approached her trying to touch her head.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, taking a step back.  
“Looking for some head injury. Mike Peterson died in that explosion on the bridge” he tried to tell her.  
“He did not. He is alive. And he has a magic leg.”  
“A what?” Before Ward got his answer Coulson and the others stormed inside and sighed in relief for finding the hacker unharmed.  
“Skye, I'm so glad you are alright” Coulson said pulling her into a hug.  
“A.C. It's nice to see you too, but we need to find Mike. And yes. He is alive. And he has a magic leg. Well, a mechanical one. I don't have time. We need to find him.” Skye tried to walk away but Coulson grabbed her arm.  
“What?” she asked a little annoyed.  
“Where do you thing you are going?” coulson asked her.  
“I told you. To find Mike.”  
“That is not your job...” They suddenly were stopped when one SHIELD agent came in and told them that a man, well half man half robot, took off. Unfortunately, they were unable to pursue him.  
“See? Now his gone” Skye said exasperated.  
“Uhm, I don't wanna break this up” May started “but where is Quinn?”  
“Down stairs, in the cellar. Bastard tried to shoot me in the gut. Said the Clairvoyant ordered him to.”  
“What?” Ward and Coulson asked, both men angry.  
“Don't worry. I knocked him out.”  
“How did you do that?” May wanted to know.  
“Well, I guess all those training sessions did pay of” Skye said. “O-kay, this is awkard. I think I'm going to play with my phone now” she said and left the mansion, leaving the others silently staring at her.  
Outside Skye took out her phone dialing a number. “SHIELD protocol Seven Vector Alpha Zulu, codename Angel.” She waited for her call to be redirected and was startled when Coulson put his hand on her shoulder.  
“Who are you calling?” he asked suspiciously.  
“Uhm...” but she couldn't answer because someone on the other side of the line picked up the phone. “Sir, it's Angel. I'm at Quinn's mansion. And, I'm sorry, but I've been made. Coulson is here. You need to tell him” Skye said breathlessly, while the others, who came outside to join her and Coulson, looked at her in wonder.  
“What? Rule number one: NO ONE CAN NOW” somebody, a man, shouted. “Put me on speaker” he commanded.  
“Who are you talking to?” Coulson insisted.  
“You'll see. Well hear” Skye said and put her phone on speaker.  
“Can everybody hear me?” Director Fury asked.  
“Director Fury?” everyone asked incredulous.  
“Yeah, who did you expect? Santa? So, we are not gonna talk about this on the phone. I'm going to meet with you on the Bus. Agent May take Route 7, I will take a jet and dock on. Coulson, Skye is with me. She is not allowed to say a single word about her job, until I get there. Understood?”  
“Understood, sir” Coulson answered.  
“Skye?” Director Fury asked, clearly pissed.  
“Understood” she replied.  
After Skye answered Director Fury hung up, leaving everyone speechless.  
„I promise everything will become clear once he gets to us“ Skye tried to explain. „I know I promised I wouldn't lie, but I was under orders. He will explain. You just need to know that everything I did was to protect you. All of you. Just don't judge before you have all the facts. And no. It's not like with Miles. I swear“ Skye said, walking towards the car.  
They all were stunned at what just happened, but knew that is Fury was involved it had to be good. Well, sort of.  
The team left the mansion, taking an unconscious Quinn with them. After they got to the Bus, Skye immediately locked herself inside her bunk, refusing to talk to anybody. Ward and Coulson took Quinn to the Cage, where they locked him in. May went to the cockpit preparing everything for their departure.  
„Wheels up in five“ she said over the coms.  
FitzSimmons stayed in the lab, trying to figure this whole thing out. But they knew that no matter they came up with was probably wrong. So they focused on their work, until Fury would make an appearence.  
It didn't take long until Fury docked on and got on the Bus. The team gathered in the commom room and were shortly joined by May, who left the cockpit and Skye who finally left her bunk.  
„So, Skye. Care to explain?“ Fury talked directly to her.  
„What do you want me to say? Hey, boss, I messed up. The team found out. Which, by the way, I'm happy they did. I told you like a million times that I didn't wanna keep secrets from them. But did you listen? NO. Everything for the mission. Even if they hate me now“ Skye shouted and almost started crying.  
„No one hates you“, Simmons said gently and decided to stand next to her friend.  
„She is right“ Coulson started „we just want to know what is going on. That's all.“  
„Well, why don't you ask him“ Skye said, pointing at the director.  
„Alright“ Fury started. „Remember after your Peru mission, Coulson, that I told you the girl was a risk?“ Coulson nodded. „I monitored her. And when she hacked us during the Overkill mission I went to find her. I invited her into my office at the Hub and we had a little talk.“  
„You mean, you yelled“ Skye said quitely, but not quitely enough. The director glared at her.  
„Maybe I should yell again. Maybe then you will follow orders“ he said, raising his voice.  
„Follow orders? Your kidding. I've been busting my ass for you. Not only do I know every SHIELD protocol in the manual, I've been working over time for the past how many months now?“  
„You said you wanted to help“ Fury yelled louder.  
„And I did. Still do. But I wanted only one thing. Tell them“ Skye yelled back, pointing at the team.  
„I'm sorry, I still don't understand“ Coulson spoke calmly, trying to decrease the tension.  
„Skye is very good at what she is doing. I knew her work from before, when she was a Rising Tide member. I asked her to check our system, to fix problems within it. There is an unseen enemy, that I won't talk about now and Skye helped us“  
„Boss!“ Skye shouted. „What the F... Don't you think this is a time when we should use that nice word you like so much. You know classified. You never know who might listen?“  
„You mean him?“ Fury asked pointing at Ward.  
„Boss?“ Skye was louder this time.  
„Ok. Let's talk. There is an enemy. No need to know more. One of my most trusted agents has infitrated the enemy's ranks and is currently on mission“ Fury walked closer to Ward „he has proven himself on countless occasions and is one of the few people I trust with having my back“ Fury finished, putting a hand on the specialist shoulder. „He currently made his other boss believe that he infiltrated this team to gather intel on us.“  
„What?“ Skye asked dumbfounded. „Hang on. Ward? I told you, not two months ago, that he is the enemy. And you couldn't tell me his on our side?“  
„What difference would have that made?“ Fury asked.  
„What difference? All the difference. I nearly killed him last week“ Skye stated matter-of- factly.  
„Yeah, right, like you could do that“ Ward joked.  
„I wouldn't joke about that, Agent Ward. You only know the nice Skye. But the bad Skye is an entire different story. She could take you down. Kid's talented. She put me down a couple of times“ Fury stated, a little bit proud of the young woman.  
„I don't understand“ May started. „I've watched her during training with Agent Ward. She doesn't seem like she could hurt a fly.“  
„Oh, but she can, Agent May. You'll see.“  
„Ok, stop. All of you. So Ward here“ pointing at the specialist „is a SHIELD agent, pretending to be an enemy agent pretending to be a SHIELD agent“ Skye asked, clearly confused.  
„Right“ Fury answered.  
„So his is a triple agent?“ Coulson asked.  
„Yes“ Ward answered.  
„And you are really on our side?“ Fitz asked his team mate, still shocked after all these revelations.  
„Yes“ Ward assured, not just Fitz, but everyone.  
„This is fucking unbelievable“ Skye shouted, throwing her hands in the air.  
„Language, young lady“ Fury scolded her.  
„It is“ she defended.  
„You know full well that I couldn't tell you. And if it makes you feel any better he didn't know about you.“  
„I doesn't“ Skye whispered, gaining a smile from the specialist. „What are you smilling at?“  
„Nothing.“  
„Ok. I think we need to process this“ Coulson said.  
„How about you and May join me in your office“ Fury said, leaving the common area, followed by the two senior agents.  
„Fitz, come on, let's go down stairs“ Jemma said, dragging Fitz after her.  
„But why? I still have questions“ he tried to stop her, but she gave him a „they need to talk look“ and continued her way downstairs.  
After the scientists left Ward sat down on the couch inviting Skye to sit next to him.  
„So, you are a triple agent?“  
„Yes. And you work for Fury?“  
„Yeah. Since your mission in South Ossetia.“ Ward nodded. „Can I ask you something?“  
„Sure. Go ahead.“  
„Since you were undercover, you probably lied a lot“ Ward knew where this was going and stopped her by holding his hand up.  
„I couldn't tell you guys the truth, but if you want to know about our talks, the personal stuff at least, that was all true. I swear.“  
Skye put a hand over one of Ward's and closed her eyes. When she opened them she just said „I believe you“.


	2. Chapter 2

“I was wondering if we could talk” Ward started.  
“About?” Skye asked.  
“Everything. At first this team was just another job, but now… well now you are more and I wanted us to start over, now that everything is out. Or at least some of it.”  
“I think you are right, but we should talk to all of them and get Fury as well”. Ward just nodded and stood up, walking towards Coulson’s office when the director and the two senior agents returned to the common area.  
“Where’s FitzSimmons?” Director Fury asked.  
“The lab” Ward answered.  
“Go get them” Fury ordered.  
“I’m going” Skye said, leaving immediately.  
It didn’t take long for Skye to return with FitzSimmons and joining the others on the couch.  
“I talked to Coulson and May and we all decided that for the sake of the mission and SHIELD itself you should know a few things. I want you to listen carefully, without interruptions and ask your questions when I’m done.” They all nodded. “Ever since SHIELD was founded an enemy infiltrated our organization. We thought that we had defeated said enemy, but we were wrong. Hydra.” Everyone, except Fury, Ward and Skye, gasped in wonder. Even Agent May was completely surprised by the news. Both her and Coulson knew from their conversation with Fury that an enemy infiltrated SHIELD a long time ago, but they weren’t told the enemy’s name.  
“They have been part of SHIELD ever since the war. They are still hiding which means they are preparing for something. Agent Ward here was recruited by them when he was a teenager. At first he didn’t know better or had no clue who Hydra really was, until he himself became a SHIELD agent. Learning about our past, about our fight against Hydra back in the day, he decided to do the right thing. About two years ago after he witnessed firsthand how Hydra treated not only their enemies, but their own agents he realized that the greater good of the world wasn’t really in Hydra’s best interest, like he was told. The decision to come clean was difficult, because he had to go against the man that got him out of a hell hole, against a man that at first was like a father to him, a mentor, but turned out to be a lying, backstabbing cruel son of bitch. His SO Agent John Garrett. To this day Garrett has no clue that Ward switched sides. That bastard trained this boy so well, that he couldn’t even see it, when Ward became a real Agent of SHIELD. As for Skye, well, part of the story you already know. I wanted her to figure out what was going on in our system. Of course, she had no clue about Hydra. But when she came to me, about four months ago and told me that Hydra infiltrated SHIELD I had Romanoff interrogate her. I wanted to know if she was a sleeper agent or if she was the hacker I hoped her to be. It was the latter. Romanoff cleared her. Ever since Skye remodeled our system, finding sleeper Hydra agents within SHIELD. And together with the information we got from Ward we were able to track them. Right now, Skye is working on a new system, Hydra-free, but it will take a while until we can actually use it.”  
“Actually, we can” Skye started. “My program is already working.”  
“Since when?” Fury asked surprised.  
“Last week” she simply stated.  
“Why didn’t you inform me?”  
“How? You were off the grid and Agent Hill dismissed me.”  
“Alright, show me now.”  
Skye stood up and walked over to the command center of the Bus preparing everything for her demonstration.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, step right up, Step right up. Behold the Triade” Skye said in a dramatic voice.  
“Knock it off” Fury scolded.  
“Oh, come on. Ok, you are not happy today. But maybe this will make you happy” Skye typed quickly over the holotable and a Earth-like sphere appeared in front of them. “This is SHIELD 2.0. This program contains every information and every agent, both SHIELD and Hydra, since its inception. I even put in info about known Hydra agents from back in the day, you know Red Skull day. The program is designed to absorb information, which means if Coulson for instance starts eating Tropical Pizza and someone would put this information in his personal file or someone would just mention this randomly, the program would absorb, analyze and use it. If Coulson would meet someone new same thing would happen. Only difference, if it’s a person it would get a file with all kinds of information. Where that person was born, what that person likes or dislikes. It’s basically surveillance. Also, I wrote an algorithm that sorts through the people. It determines who’s SHIELD, who’s Hydra who’s something else. Next layer” and a brighter, bigger sphere is placed over the previous one “is the Sun. I thought about it while watching a Star Trek episode” almost everyone rolled their eyes at this comment “What? I get my best ideas from there. Ok, anyway, like in space it’s the best way to hide. The program is designed to mislead anyone who even tries to hack SHIELD 2.0. It works like a mirror. Even if someone would make it to this layer, which I doubt, the program is designed to give false information, like telling your computer you just won a phone or a laptop or the jackpot in some stupid online game. Or redirects you to a bogus site or worse porn, because those sites or filled with viruses. The Sun itself would shout millions of viruses into your system. You would need a really good antivirus to even begin to scrub your hard drive clean. Next layer” this time several small, dark spots appeared over the Sun-layer “these are black holes. When someone attempts to hack my system” Fury cleared his throat “I mean, our system” Fury nodded “the black holes would suck the hacker in. Not only would the hacker be bombarded with very powerful viruses, but the longer he tries to hack himself in or tries to get out of the hole, the more information is fed to the SHIELD 2.0 program offering us a real time view on the hacker, like this” a second window opened and Coulson recognized his desktop background “and we would be able to see what the hacker is doing without him knowing. And if you thought that was cool, check this out” she typed a code into the program and suddenly a sequence of numbers appeared.  
“What is this?” Jemma asked.  
“GPS coordinates” Fury answered. “You did it, kid. You actually did it.”  
“Told you I could” Skye bragged.  
“I just have a question” Coulson started “why did you use my computer for this demonstration?”  
“Because it was the first one I put my hands on. Don’t worry, no viruses.”  
“Ok. I hope so.”  
“Just to understand it all. This program, SHIELD 2.0, is a surveillance program, on basically everyone in the world?” May asked for the first time.  
“Yeah, and the other layers are there for protection. I’m fully aware of what I did here. If Hydra would get a hold of this… well I don’t even want to know what then.”  
“That’s impressive, Skye” Ward told her sincerely.  
“Thanks” she answered, a little flustered, not really accustomed to the compliments.  
“There’s another thing you should know” Ward started. “But maybe you should tell them, director. You know, about the Clairvoyant.”  
“Right. Well, thanks to Agent Ward we know that the Clairvoyant is not really special. Means he has no gifts. He is an agent. I’m sorry Coulson, it’s John Garrett.”  
“What?” all shouted in disbelief.  
“And you knew?” Skye asked Ward, clearly pissed. “You could have told us. Maybe we would have found him earlier.”  
“Skye, stop” the director told her “I told him not to. Use any means necessary to find Coulson, but not if it meant blowing his cover. Besides, it wasn’t Garrett who kidnapped him. And I had faith that between all of you you would find him. And you did. So stop right there.”  
“But…” Skye tried.  
“No buts!”  
“Skye, Director Fury is right. Now that we know all these things I can understand. And you helped me come back. So…”  
“I’m really sorry Coulson. I tried my best and I failed you. I didn’t know Garrett planed to kidnap you.”  
“I would like to know something” May started “who within Hydra send you to spy on us and why?”  
“Garrett. He wants to know how you survived. He wants that miracle drug for himself. He is dying, you see. Ever since Serbia he was slowly dying, blaming SHIELD for not coming for him. And when he heard you died and Fury moved heaven and Earth to save you he completely lost it. Since I was his right hand he ordered me to become a part of your team to spy on you. I reported to him everything he wanted, but before I did that I checked with Fury first. It was the only way. If it would have been anyone else, well…”  
“That other person wouldn’t have been so considered” Coulson finished.  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok. Now I have a question. If Garrett is the Clairvoyant and Quinn was ordered by him to shoot me and you knew about Garrett – did you know that I was going to get shot?” she asked Ward hoping for a no.  
“No.” Thank God, Skye thought, a little smile across her face.  
“Ok. Another one. Why me?”  
“Cause Coulson cares for you, kid” Fury explained. “And what would hurt him more than lose you. Any of you actually, but I know Phil, he kinda likes this awkward daddy role.”  
“What can I say?” Coulson laughed.  
“That’s all nice, but I don’t buy it. I want to know why. And there’s on;y one person who could answer that” she said and left the room, heading to the Cage. She entered and locked the door so that no one could disturb her.  
“Damn, that kid is fast” Fury muttered. “Get me the feed to the cell” he ordered and Fitz quickly obeyed.  
“Sir, there’s a problem. I can’t. She must have overwritten it somehow” Fitz explained.  
“I hate it when she’s good at her job. Here, use this” Fury gave Fitz a thumb drive. Fitz immediately plugged it in and for some reason or another he had again control over the system. He pulled up the feed from the Cage and watched Skye sitting across from Quinn.  
“Louder” Fury ordered. Fitz obeyed quickly and did what he was told.  
“Tell me, Quinn. Does it hurt?” Skye asked pointing at his bruised face.  
“Just a little when I breath” he answered.  
“Than maybe I can help you with that” she stood up and over to him.  
Outside the Cage, in the Command Center. Fury was chanting “Don’t do it, don’t do it.” Everyone else had no clue what was going on. Skye walked behind Quinn, who was cuffed to the steel table, put her left arm around his neck, in a chocking grip and her right hand over his face covering nose and mouth, preventing Quinn from breathing.  
“Does this help with the pain?” she asked, her voice cold and sharp.  
“God damn it, she did it. I told her a million times not do that” Fury raged outside.  
“Listen to me, you little piece of shit. If you want to live another day than you will answer my questions, because this is the easy way. And you don’t want to know the hard way. Understood?”  
Quinn nodded and Skye released her grip on him. She walked back to her seat and sat down in front of him. Quinn was taking deep breaths in case she decided to choke him again.  
“So, you work for the Clairvoyant?”  
“Yes” said Quinn, barely noticeable.  
“I didn’t hear you. Speak up, you little crap with eyes.”  
“Yes” he said louder this time.  
“Crap with eyes?” Coulson repeated.  
“Romanoff. She and Barton took it upon themselves to train her” Fury explained.  
“But I’m her SO” Ward interjected.  
“Yeah, but two months ago when she came and told me you were Hydra I couldn’t just tell her that you’re not. Since both Romanoff and Barton knew about your status they offered to train her.”  
“Did you ever see him, your boss?”  
“No, we only spoke on the phone.”  
“Do you know his name?”  
“No.”  
“Do you know why he wanted you to shoot me?”  
“No.”  
Skye stood up and approached the man. He thought she would choke him again, but instead she grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed him as hard as she could into the table.  
“You got to be kidding me” Coulson said louder than he intended.  
“You know what, Ward, from now on you are the only SO for that girl. I don’t need a combination between Romanoff and Barton. I have enough on my hand with the two of them. I don’t need a third loony.”  
“Did you change your mind?”  
“Yes” said Quinn, bleeding severely from his nose. Skye returned to her seat.  
“Just that you know, everytime you make me stand up your punishment will be, well, bloodier than before. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“So, why did the Clairvoyant ask you to shoot me?”  
“He wanted you to be severely injured, forcing Coulson to take you and implicitly him to that miracle drug or treatment that brought him back from the dead.” Skye stood up again walking towards Quinn.  
“I’m telling the truth. I swear! Please, please don’t hurt me” he whined.  
“Relax. I believe you. But you look tired” Skye said before she punched him so hard in the face that he passed out.  
She left the Cage and walked back to the Command Center. Everyone was staring at her when she got there. She wanted to ask what they were looking at, when she saw the camera feed from the Cage on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, I turned that off for a reason” she said a little annoyed.  
“How many times did I tell you not to do that” Fury yelled at her. Skye just sat down on the couch.  
“Violence is never the answer, Skye” Jemma started, but was cut off by Fury, who looked at her like she was the insane one in the room.  
“I don’t’ give a rats ass about the violence. That little rich bastard deserved it. But how many times did I tell you not to conduct an interrogation without a senior agent present?”  
“I don’t know, a couple?” Skye asked, a little too mockingly.   
“47. I told you 47 times. You know why I know?”  
“I’m sure you will enlighten me soon enough” Skye continued.  
Coulson could see Fury’s neck vein pulse.   
“Now listen to me young lady, I’m still your boss and…”  
“And when you’re done yelling, maybe we could talk about what I found out.”  
“That’s it. No more missions for you young lady. For a month!”  
“What?” Skye jumped up. “Oh, come on” Skye pouted.  
The others just watched the two, both amused and shocked at the interaction. Coulson felt like it was time to get between his boss and the young hacker.   
“Maybe we should talk about what we know so far” Coulson now stood between Fury and Skye. “Please, everybody, take a seat.” After everyone sat down he too took a seat, next to Skye. If not to protect her from Fury’s wrath, than at least shutting her up, if she tried to piss their boss of any more.   
“So, Garrett wanted Skye injured to get to the miracle drug that saved Skye” Ward summarized.  
“Yeah, bummer though. He didn’t succeed” Skye said.  
“I figured he would do something like this. After Ward told me about Garrett’s condition and he failed to learn how we brought you back, even after he kidnapped you, I was really expecting something like this.”  
“So you used me as bait” Skye stated.  
“No. I had no idea that he was actually planning something. If he planned it I would have at least thought that he would tell Ward. But he didn’t. Now that his plan failed I’m afraid he will try again.”  
“Not if it didn’t” Skye started, everyone looking scandalized at what she just said.  
“You’re kidding?” Ward asked in disbelief.  
“You want to get shot?” May asked her, as surprised as anyone else.  
“No. But let him believe Quinn did shoot me and I’m now in critical condition. We all know by now that the Clairvoyant isn’t psychic, that everything he knows comes from our personal files. Let him read it. Let him see that he succeeded. He will come to us, thinking that we will lead him to the miracle drug. And when he comes it will slip right through his hands. Here’s the plan. I will play dead, well almost dead. You” she pointed at Fury “will give Coulson a direct order to hand Quinn in for interrogation. Coulson, of course, being worried for my well being will disobey. Then you will send Garrett in to get Quinn, since he supposedly tried to catch that bastard, but never really got the chance. He will get here, with a nice arrest warrant in his hand and Coulson will tell him that I got shot. And until I’m out of any danger Quinn is not to be moved. When he finally accepts, and he will, you” she points at Agent May “will set a course for Bethesda, since Coulson’s file says he was treated there. But since Garrett didn’t bring Quinn in and Coulson ignored your order you will get use the automatic flight control to get the Bus to the Hub. May will be unable to break free of the tractor beam and nothing Fitz does helps either. Therefore, forcing the Bus to land at the Hub. When we touch ground Fury will order to get me off the plane and outside where none other than Thor himself waits for me to take to Asgard, where I will be healed. It won’t take long than two days. During this time you will keep Quinn away from Garrett, otherwise that idiot will blurt out that he didn’t shot me.”  
“Lovely plan, Skye” Ward talked “but there is one thing I can’t really see happening.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“How are we going to call Thor?” he asked.  
“That’s easy.” Skye took out her necklace that had a little hammer as a pendant. She brought it up to her lips and whispered something no one understood.  
“I know you think we got that, but we didn’t” Ward stated the obvious.  
“She called Thor” Fury explained.   
“How?” Coulson asked.  
“He gave me this necklace with the hammer pendant. He said whenever I needed help I should just call him.”  
“When did he give it to you?” May asked.  
“A while ago. Sometime before our little encounter with the Berserker Staff.”  
“What did you say? I didn’t understand” Jemma wanted to know.  
“I said Thor, come. I need your help.”  
“Yeah, that didn’t sound like that” Fitz pointed out.  
“Because it’s asgardian. And yeah, I speak asgardian. And I can read. I still make a few mistakes while writing but I get better.”  
“When did you learn asgardian?” Coulson asked her but never got an answer. They heard a loud noise that could only be compared to thunder.  
“Huh, he’s here. I’ll go downstairs to let him in” Skye shouted in excitement and left for the cargo bay.  
“Wait. What? Let in who?” Ward asked.  
“Thor, of course. That girl is a pain in the ass, but everybody seems to love her. No one can deny her anything” Fury explained.  
At the word love Ward’s heart suddenly ached. Did Thor love her? And did she love him back?  
“Wait. She wants to let down the cargo ramp? She will be sucked out” Ward said louder than he wanted and sprinted towards the cargo bay, only to see Skye in Thor’s arms. At the sight, Ward felt like someone drove a knife through his heart and twisted it to make it extra painful. After what seemed like forever Thor put Skye back down and she grabbed his hand dragging him after her. She saw Ward and smiled, never letting go of Thor’s hand.  
“Thor, this is Agent Grant Ward. He is my supervising officer” she said pointing at Ward. “Ward, this is Thor, the god of thunder” pointing back at the asgardian. Ward kept a neutral face although inside he was angry. But why was he angry. Or was it something else? He couldn’t tell. Both men shook hands and Skye kept on smiling like a little child on Christmas morning.  
“Come on you two. Let’s go to the others.” This time she took both men’s hands in her own and dragged them to the common area of the plane.  
“Great heaven, Philip son of Coul. You are alive” Thor said, clearly shocked at seeing a supposed dead ally.  
“Well, yeah, I am.”  
“Thor, this are my team mates” Skye ignored what just happened and started to introduce everyone. “This is Jemma Simmons, she is our biochemist. She is my best friend, heck she is like my sister” Skye said hugging Jemma with her right arm “and this is Leo Fitz, our engineer and he is like my brother” she hugged him with her left arm “and the serious one over there is Agent Melinda May, our pilot and the toughest agent I know. A real role model. Everyone, this is my good friend Thor. Now be polite and say HI.”  
They shook hands and greeted each other and Skye started to explain their situation. Thor kept silent for a while thinking of what she told him. When she came to the part where Quinn wanted to shoot her, for his boss the Clairvoyant, Thor abruptly stood up and looked like a raging monster. Almost like the Hulk Skye thought.  
“Calm down. Nothing happened. But here’s the thing. We want to deceive his boss and trick him a little.”  
“You mean you want to make a fool out of him” Thor stated, knowing the way the hacker thought.  
“Just a little. This means when we get to the Hub you will appear with the director and take me to Asgard, don’t forget to make it dramatic. You will say something like the doctors or healers there will cure me.”  
“I can do that.”  
“And Ward will come with us.”  
“What?” everyone asked surprised.  
“Why?” Coulson asked.   
“Because you want to go, but since you are a senior high-level agent you are needed here. And although you trust Thor you want me to be safe and since you can’t come, the director being stubborn about it, you send Ward. Now, we need to fake a lot. Which is the nearest SHIELD medical center to Italy?”  
“The one we have in Zurich, Switzerland” Jemma answered. “Why?”  
“Well, since I got shot and it is pretty serious you need to get me to a hospital ASAP, right. Director we need medical entries and a chart and all that crap that comes with something like that. Than we wait a few hours, you know they need to operate and you need to find out there’s nothing they can do. So when you decide to get me the same miracle juice you had it’s already morning. The director and Thor will get a jet to the Hub. If anyone asks Thor is here for… who cares. You’re the boss, you don’t have to explain things. And the rest, you know it.”


	4. Chapter 4

They wanted to say something but Skye stopped them. "It'll be alright, trust me" she just told them. May returned to the cockpit changing course to Zurich, while Coulson, Fury and Thor left for Coulson's office to have the talk about Coulson's revival. The two scientists returned to the lab, which left Ward and Skye alone in the common area.

"Ward?"

"Hm?"

"We need to talk."

She sat down on the couch gesturing he should do the same. He did so keeping his distance however. He suddenly felt uneasy, but didn't know why.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked her, a stern look in his eyes.

"Everything. I want us to start all over again. Since the most important secret, and I think it is, is out we should be able to talk freely, don't you think?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"I guess. What is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know you. The real Grant Ward. How about this: I ask you a question you answer and then you ask me a question and I answer?"

"Sounds like a plan. You start."

"Ok. Do you mind a personal question?"

"No, go ahead."

"The stuff that happened with your brother..."

"It's true. But I'd rather not talk about it" he said seeing that she lowered her look "at least not for now. Maybe someday."

„Ok, I don't want to push. Your turn."

"How is it that you work for Fury?"

"Well, it all started during your mission with Fitz in South Ossetia. I wanted to know your status, since there was a lot going on at the Hub. So I figured something went wrong and I hacked a Level 8 server. At first Coulson was pissed but then he joined our little rebelion to get you two back. But after Coulson yelled at me, I mean for real yelled, he left for Operations and then is when Fury came to me. He ordered me to follow him and when we were in his office he introduced me to Romanoff, Barton and, check this out, Captain America. Awesome" she said gleefully. "He then explained the whole hidden enemy mess and asked me to run some diagnostics. After that he ordered me to check the entire system and well clean it. But Hydra was too well embedded and I decided to create a new system – the Triade."

"That's impressive" Ward said, proud of his rookie.

"Thanks. My turn."

"Why did you change your mind? I mean, why did you leave Hydra for SHIELD?"

"I was never Hydra. I only followed Garrett, but I never really liked all the things he did or made me do. And then one day, about five years ago, Fury saw potential in me and assigned me to different missions with different people. Some of them were Romanoff or Barton. Sometimes all three of us went together on missions. At first Garrett asked me to spy on them and ordered me to report back. Which I did. But then I got to know them better and I saw what SHIELD was really about and I started questioning Garrett and Hydra. They always talked about the greater good and stuff, but I highly doubt they care about any of that. At least not Garrett. He only wanted to get his revenge on SHIELD for failing him and at the same time finding a cure for his condition. I wanted to help him, find a cure I mean, but not at the cost of killing innocent people. So I decided to come clean and tell Fury everything. I expected to get arrested or worst, but Fury gave me a second chance. And I took it. Ever since I'm working for him. For SHIELD. And when he assigned me to this team, well Garrett did that too, but for different reasons, I felt like the luckiest man alive. I finally found a home. You all are my family now and I swear I will always protect you."

Skye felt silent tears roll down her cheeks. She was watching him as he explained, his eyes locked on a point on the wall, never leaving it. When he turned to look at her his heart skipped a beat when he saw her crying. He immediately closed the distance between them brushing the tears off of her cheeks with his thumbs, cupping her face in his hands.

„Please, don't cry. I didn't mean to..." he tried to sooth her.

"It's alright. I get it. They are the only family I ever knew. So I understand you. I'm sorry. I'm a mess."

"You ok?" She nodded. "Ok. My turn. Since Romanoff and Barton showed you a few moves, would you like to show me what you have learned?"

"Like now?"

"If you want. We could do it later, though."

"Let's do it later. My turn."

"Ok, go on."

"Are you in love with May?" Skye asked directly, although she feared his answer. On the other hand, she needed to know.

"Uhm" he started, a little surprised. He had no clue that she knew about him and May.

"So? Is that a yes or a no?"

"No. May and I just, well, it was just for the stress relief. Nothing serious" he honestly told her. "Why do you ask?"

Skye blushed, unexpecting him to ask that question. "Well, uhm, just because."

"Ok. Maybe you will tell me later about this?" he asked, smiling.

"Maybe" she answered, flirtatiously. "You know what? Let's go downstairs. I'm going to show you my moves now" she said jumping up and sprinting to the stairs. It took Ward a minute to register what was happening and followed her downstairs, a smile spreading across his face.

By the time he reached the gym area Skye seemed to have vanished. He looked around but couldn't find her.

"Skye?" No answer. "Skye?" Again no answer. "Come on, where are you?" Ward asked, his voice calm, although he started to wonder where she might have gone.

While Ward was looking, Skye managed to sneak around him and startle him, causing him to turn and throw a punch. Fortunately, the training with Romanoff and Barton taught Skye to react quickly and she managed to deflect the blow. The moment Ward saw her he tried to pull back but it was already too late. Thankfully she moved quick enough to avoid any damage to her pretty face.

"Oh my god, Skye!" he yelled. "I almost hit you."

"Yeah, almost" she said grinning. "So, are you impressed?" she asked curiously.

Ward realized that she was right. He didn't hit her. She avoided the blow. He didn't know she could do that.

"Yes, I am" he said, now smiling. "Who taught you that?"

"Nat. She used to beat the crap out of me. At first I thought you were a tough SO, but you are nothing compared to her. Wanna see some more?"

"Sure."

"Let's fight."

"I'm not going to fight you. You are not ready."

"You sure?" she asked smiling. "Want to make it interesting?"

"Go on."

"If I win, I mean if I manage to beat you, you will buy me a drink, acknowledging me as your equall" she started, but got interrupted by Ward.

"I wouldn't say equall..." Ignoring him she continued.

"And if you win, I'll buy you a drink. Deal?"

"Deal."

They started their fight, Ward deliberately holding back, but soon he realized that she was good. The training with Romanoff had really paid off. At some point she was really close to take him down. Of course, he was doing this a lot longer and knew how to avoid defeat in hand-to-hand combat. After 30 minutes of fighting he decided to end it, since he got hungry. Although, Ward had to admit she was really good. Not many Level 1 agents or in her case no agent were able to fight this long with a trained specialist, who did this several times a week. He prepared himself for his next move, wanting to kick her feet from under her. In that precise moment she had a wide grin on her face distracting him momentarily and throwing him to the ground. Losing her balance she fell right over him.

"You ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I win" she started laughing. Ward realized she was right. She actually managed to win this. But he didn't mind. He was actually proud of her.

"Yeah, you did. So, do you want to go for a drink now or after your surgery?" he asked mockingly.

"I think we should wait for after. That was fun. We should do this more often" she said smiling.

"I agree. Now that you know the basics we could do it as part of your training. Of course, if you still want me as your SO" he said.

"Of course I want you, Robot. I mean as my SO" she said smiling. "Uhm, I think we should get up. Someone might come in and see us, well, like this and get the wrong impression."

"You might be right. Let's get upstairs and grab a bite" he said, remembering that he was actually hungry.

"I'm going to take a shower first. You can eat without me if you like."

"It's ok. I'll wait. Besides, I need to clean myself up first. How about I make a few sandwiches and then we watch a movie until we get to Zurich?"

"Sounds great. See you in a bit" she said climbing the spiral staircase and leaving him behind.

Yet again Ward realized he was smiling. Maybe this "coming out" wasn't so bad. Up until now he had to pretend being a nice and yet reserved agent, keeping up with the cover that Garrett established for him. Since the team knew what was going on he finally could be himself around them. He just needed to remember to keep up appearences around Garrett or other agents for that matter. No one could know about his cover. Maybe now things could be better. With that thought he climbed the stairs and went to the kitchen to make the sandwiches.

"Hey, Ward" Fitz said "what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Ward asked curiously.

"With you and Skye. We saw the two of you fighting" Fitz continued.

"And she beat you" Simmons finished.

"Yeah, that. I wanted to see what she had learned from Romanoff and Barton. I got distracted and well, you know the rest" he explained.

"Everything ok between the two of you?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Earlier she said she almost killed you. What was that all about?" she wanted to know.

"That was when she thought that I was the enemy and I was here to hurt her family. But I'm not. And you guys are not just her family, but mine as well" Ward told them.

After hearing that both scientists jumped up from where they were sitting and hugged the specialist tightly.

"Yeah, we are. Aren't we? A family?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, we are" Ward answered.

"Hey, guys. Mind if I join the little group hug?" Skye asked, coming out of the shower, wearing only a towel around her petite body.

"Sure" Simmons said immediately. The guys on the other hand had to swallow hard. Skye approached the group and spread out her arms, embracing Simmons with her right arm and Ward with her left.

"Hey, Ward and I were about to make sandwiches and watch a movie. Care to join us?" Skye asked FitzSimmons, never letting go of any of them.

"Sure" both scientists answered at the same time.

"Ward, how about you go and take a shower and we make the sandwiches?"

"Alright. I'll be right back."

He reluctantly let go of Skye and left to take a shower. He entered his bunk grabbing some fresh clothes and decided on his way to the shower to take a rather cold one.

Meanwhile, Skye got into her own bunk putting on some shorts and a SHIELD tank top, finishing up quickly to get to the kitchen. By the time she got there FitzSimmons already made like 10 sandwiches and Skye wondered if they expected just the four of them to eat all that.

„In case Coulson and the others want some as well" Simmons explained when she saw the hacker all confused.

"Maybe we should stop making sandwiches. If anyone else wants one we can still make it" Skye said and grabbed the plate full of sandwiches. "Fitz, could you grab four bottles of water?"

"Sure."

The three walked over into the common area and sat down on the couch depositing the sandwiches and the water bottles on the coffee table in front of them. While they argued what movie they should watch, Ward walked in, amused by his three younger team mates.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Ward asked.

"We can't decide on a movie" Simmons explained. "Skye and myself want to watch Legally Blonde and Fitz wants Planet of the Apes".

Figures Ward thought and had a small smile on his face.

„How about we let Ward pick the movie" Skye suggested.

"Yeah, maybe then we could actually watch something instead of arguing" Simmons supported Skye's idea.

"Alright. You pick Ward" Fitz stated.

"Ok. Let's see. How about" he looked over their selection "Around the World in 80 Days?"

"Sounds great" the girls said.

The four of them sat down, Ward and Fitz on each end of the couch with the girls between them, Skye next to Ward and Simmons next to Fitz. They spend the next two hours watching the movie, laughing, commenting on Jackie Chan's kung fu, eating their sandwiches, simply having fun. Neither of them could remember the last time he or she had laughed so hard. So, this is what having a real family looked and felt like. Ward was happy. He finally had a little brother to joke around, a little sister he could cuddle and … well he didn't really know what Skye was, but she most definitely was not a sister or a cousin. She was more. Question was: how much more?


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived in Zurich half an hour after their movie finished. Fury ordered a special transport to the medical center, making sure that no one knew about their little game. Dr. Crane, one of the best SHIELD doctors was in charge of Skye's "surgery". She picked the few people that would assist her during the procedure carefully, trusting each person with her life. All of them knew that it was imperative that the nature of this "operation" needed to remain secret.

While Skye was in surgery, the team waited in the hall looking troubled and scared for their team mate. They had to keep up appearences, not knowing who can be trusted and who not. After five hours – Dr. Crane decided this would be about right – Skye was transferred into a room, hooked up to all kinds of monitors. Everything looked so real that by the time the team went in to see her they almost believed it. The doctor gestured them to leave the room so they could talk. They returned to the waiting area and Dr. Crane made sure to speak loud enough, but not to loud, in case a Hydra agent lurcked around.

"We did everything we could. But the bullets did a lot of damage" she started.

"What next?" Coulson asked, putting a very convincing "I'm a very worried surrogate father" look on.

"We can keep her comfortable. But you will have to decide whether or not you want to keep her on life support" she explained.

"Oh my God" Simmons let out, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You need to get her family here. Soon" the doctor continued.

"We're her family" Coulson said, his voice rather low.

"In that case, I'm very sorry" the doctor said, before leaving.

The team tried their best to make this as believeable as they could. They looked sad, confused, angry. They had all rehearsed their reactions.

"Alright, we need to get her out of here. We need to find the doctors who treated me after New York" Coulson stated loud and clear.

"But, Sir" Ward started "the doctor said there's nothing more they can do. What makes you think the doctors who treated you could do more?"

"There's a lot more to my recovery than you all know. Maybe it's time you do know what really happened. But first I'm going to ask Dr. Crane to prep Skye. We are leaving."

The others looked at each other confused, while Coulson walked away towards the doctor's office. He returned shortly telling them that they will leave Zurich shortly on their way the Bethesda.

It wasn't for long that all of them returned to the Bus, waiting for the special transport that would deliver Skye in her med pod. About 20 minutes after the team arrived at the Bus, the SHIELD tech team on the ground secured the med pod on the plane.

"Wheels up in five" May said over the coms.

After they were up in the air Coulson entered the pod alone, while the others waited outside.

"Skye?" he said quietly. He got no answer. "Skye?" Still nothing. He started worrying and approached her. The moment he touched her hand lightly Skye jumped up.

"Gottcha" she said and started laughing.

"That is not funny, Skye" Coulson said angry, but her laughter was contagious. He started laughing and could only say "Don't ever do that again."

"Ok, A.C. I'll try my best. Could you help me get out of these?" she asked raising her arms a little bit.

"Sure, here we go" he said while helping her out. It didn't take long and Skye was free of her "restraints".

"What next?" Fitz asked, from outside the pod.

"Now we go back to the lounge" Coulson answered him, gesturing for them to go ahead.

The team sat down some on the couch, others on the chairs waiting to hear about their next step.

"Director Fury and Thor left for the Hub several hours ago, right after we landed in Zurich. They should be there soon. Since we didn't hand Quinn in for interrogation Fury will give the order to do that. But we will ignore that, causing Fury to send a team to take Quinn by force if necessary. He will send Garrett since we're old friends and Fury was our SO. When Garrett gets here everyone must do their part. Don't forget a lot is at stake" Coulson explained to his team.

"Will Director Fury call us, to give us a head's up?" Ward asked.

"As soon as he sends Garrett he will call me on a secure line. It won't be long before Garrett will get here. The moment we know about Garrett's departure Simmons will help Skye prep."

"One thing, A.C."

"Yes?"

"I think it would be best if Simmons would give me a muscle relaxer. I would be awake, hearing everything, but unable to move or even open my eyes" Skye said.

"Why would you do that?" Fitz asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure I could keep up for too long pretending to be Sleeping Beauty. It needs to look real. So, can you do that?" Skye adressed Simmons directly.

"Yeah. We will wait until Garrett docks on. Than I will give you a muscle relaxer it will wear off after at least 4 or so hours. I will watch you to make sure you won't "wake up" from your coma" Simmons explained.

"That's a plan. But I wouldn't mind the company. It would be great if every once in a while one of you guys would come in and tell me what is currently going on on the Bus" Skye looked around hoping they would do that.

"No problem. We will take turns" Ward said.

"And if Garrett asks why we talk to you we will simply say that it is believed that people in a coma can actually hear what is happening but are unable to respond" Simmons offered a solution.

"Which wouldn't even be a lie" May said.

"Alright. Let's get back to work people" Coulson said and left for his office. The scientist went downstairs to the lab, while May left for the cockpit. Ward was yet again alone with Skye.

"What now?" Skye asked, smiling.

"I don't know. Let's watch a movie" Ward said, unsure what to do. He found that everytime he was left alone with the hacker he was feeling nervous. Which was odd. They had spend hours being alone before, during their training. But something changed. Then again, everything changed. The two of them sat down on the couch and started watching a movie. After 10 minutes of staring at the TV without even really watching he realized he wanted to ask something.

"Skye?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you want me to go with you to Asgard?" he asked curiously.

"Honestly?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"After I found out that you weren't Hydra, but worked for SHIELD I realized how much you had to work and sacrifice, never being able to be yourself or to relax. It will be just for two days, but it will be time off. No one will tell you what to do, no one will order you around and no one will ask you to do things you don't want to. Now if you don't want to come, that's a different thing. Do you wanna come?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know. They might need me here."

"Grant, it's just for two days. Nothing major will happen in two days. And your not Atlas to carry the whole world on your shoulders. You deserve a little vacation. So, you wanna come with me?"

Ward's heart raced by now. He tried to think of a reason to say no, but truth was, she had him at "Grant". And how sweet did his name sound on her lips. Her lips. He momentarily dropped his gaze to her lips. They looked so inviting, asking to be kissed. To be kissed by him. Her lips started moving but he was unable to hear a sound. Only when she touched his arm he jumped out of his dream state and looked into her deep brown orbs.

"Ward" she started, he already missed hearing his first name "what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. I guess you are right. I'll come with you" he stated.

"Awesome. It's amazing there. And when we get there I'm going to show you my favourite spot. You will love it too, I'm sure" she said all excited.

"Can't wait. How many times have you been there?" he asked her curiously.

"About three times."

"What exactly did you do there?"

"Uhm, it's a very long story. But once we get there I'm going to tell you all about it."

"And maybe we could grab that drink" Ward said grinning.

"Yeah, we could do that" she replied smiling.

"Garrett is on his way" Coulson said over the intercom.

"Seems like the show is about to start. You'll come to the med pod, right?" she asked, a pleading look on her face.

"Of course, I'm going to tell you all that's going on" he told her.

Skye got up and went downstairs to get Simmons to help her prep. Ward went to Coulson's office to go over the last details of their charade. It didn't take Agent Garrett long to reach the Bus and dock on. By the time they heard the clicking sound of the jet docking onto the Bus, Simmons had already administrated the muscle relaxer and Skye seemed to be in a deep coma. Ward looked at her from outside the pod and felt his entire body tense. The sole thought that this sight could have been real, not faked, made him clench his fists. Hearing Garrett's voice he relaxed his hands and put on his poker face, not wanting to tip his former SO off. He left Skye with Simmons who played doctor, monitoring Skye's vitals (fake ones anyway) and writing everything into her medical chart, while he went to the lounge. He immediately saw Agent Antoine Tripplett, who joined Garrett's team after he left to do his undercover job with Coulson.

"Agent Grant Ward" the agent greeted.

"Trip. Is Garrett upstairs?" Ward asked, pretending he had no clue that he was coming.

"Yeah. Wow. What a ride! What did Coulson do to get such a sweet ride?" Trip asked.

"He died" Ward simply stated.

"That's tough. So, would you be so kind and direct me to where you keep Ian Quinn?" Tripplett asked.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do that. Quinn stays put until Coulson says otherwise."

"Come on, man. You worked for Garrett. You know that he always gets what he wants."

"Sorry. No can do."

Tripplett tried to walk past Ward but Ward simply pushed him away and the two agents started fighting. Before Ward could hit Tripplett any further Coulson and Garrett reached the two younger men in the lounge.

"Agent Ward, stand down" Coulson ordered.

"Son, it's good to see you" Garrett greeted Ward.

"It's good to see you too, sir."

"Agent Garrett and I came to an understanding. He will leave Quinn in our custody until we get to Bethesda and know that Skye will be alright" Coulson explained.

"Saving the girl is our priority" Garrett agreed with Coulson, pretending to care for Skye's well being.

The two younger men just nodded. Coulson invited Garrett back to his office and ordered May to continue their path towards Bethesda. Ward looked over at Tripplett for a moment and then left for the med pod. He knew that Tripplett followed him, but he didn't mind. Reaching the med pod his heart ached when he saw Skye hooked up to all those monitors. Eventhough he knew it was all fake he couldn't help the feeling that settled inside his entire body. He felt the urgent need to take her into his arms and make it all better.

Simmons walked in, to check on Skye, and saw Ward watching over her. A smile crossed her face, for she knew why he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Although before it was just an occasional thing, ever since both her team mates and friends revealed their secrets they couldn't stop looking at each other. One look longer than the other. Simmons knew that Skye had a crush on Ward ever since she joined the team. And the specialist didn't seem to be oblivious to his rookie. Although he always tried to keep a stern face when he was around her. But every so often he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when talking to her or sometimes just watching her. But since both revealed their secret missions and all the tension was out of the way, both Skye and Ward seemed more and more glued together. The fact that Skye requested him to join her during her stay in Asgard, didn't go unnoticed. Ok, maybe Fitz didn't catch the true meaning. Skye could say whatever she wanted. Simmons knew better. She wanted a little alone time with the specialist. And frankly, Simmons thought they would make a cute couple.

"Ward?" Simmons asked quitely, trying to sound sad and worried.

"Yes?"

"I need to check her."

Simmons looked over the monitors, writing everything down. She was done in less than three minutes. She as well was more than relieved that everything in that med pod was staged. She didn't even want to think what it would have been like if Skye would have been shot for real. And then she remembered. Ian Quinn was still in his cell. If Garrett would go inside and talk to him he would learn that Skye wasn't injured. Their whole plan would crumble. She had to speak to Ward.

"Ward, could you come downstairs to the lab?" Simmons asked.

Ward immediately knew something was wrong. He followed her until they were in the lab asking her what she needed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ian Quinn. We forgot about him. What if Agent Garrett would want to talk to him? We need to avoid the two of them talking to each other."

"You are right. Go get May and meet me in the lounge." He left upstairs to look after Skye, before meeting up with his two team mates. Tripplett was still there looking at her from where he stood. Ward didn't want Tripplett to be there. He worked for Garrett, the Clairvoyant, the man who ordered Quinn to shoot Skye. But was he really working for him? Tripplett came from a long line of SHIELD agents. His grandfather was part of the Howling Commandos, being on the front lines when they first fought Hydra during World War 2. He never seemed like the type of person to believe that crap Hydra preached. But until he knew for sure, Ward needed to keep his guard up.

"I lost my best friend last week" Tripplett said, startling Ward. "We were investigating a lead on Centepide and he died in a car explosion. I swear, if I ever get my hands on that psychopath I'm going to..." Tripplett stopped himself. "I know, not what a specialist should say or do. I guess I'm not like the golden boy" turning to Ward. "I guess I will never take your place."

Ward ignored him. He just kept looking at Skye.

"Mind if I use your gym for a little workout?" Tripplett asked.

"Go ahead" Ward simply said, without looking towards the other agent.

After Tripplett left he approached Skye's bed and leaned down next to her ear.

"I have to do something, but I'll be back soon." Ward wanted to get up but stared at her face. She had a breathing tube in her mouth, not really all the way in, just enough to give the illusion that she was unable to breath on her own. Again he felt the urge to kiss her. Unfortunately her lips weren't an option. So he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left to meet up with Simmons and May.


	6. Chapter 6

"What should we do?" May asked, obviously Simmons briefed her about their predicament.

"I can give him a sedative, but I need one of you there to restrain him" Simmons explained. "But we need to make sure that Coulson hasn't turned on the camera feed from the Cage in his office."

"I'll go get Coulson, telling him that you found something in his file that doesn't make sense. I will stay there with Garrett keeping him from seeing anything. You will have to hurry" Ward told them.

"That's a good idea" May agreed. "Simmons, do you have the sedative?"

"No, I'll go get it."

"Make it double. We wouldn't want that low-life to wake up to early" May added.

Simmons rushed downstairs to the lab to get the sedative. She found Fitz working on the night-night gun.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I need a sedative for Quinn" she said. Looking outside the lab she saw the agent that was with Ward in the med pod, most likely he is one of Garrett's men. "Fitz, whatever you do, make sure that this man" she pointed at the man outside the lab "stays down here until I get back."

"Why? What's going on, Jemma" he wanted to know.

"I can't explain right now. I'll tell you everything when I get back. Could you do that for me?" Fitz nodded and she left in hurry. When she arrived Ward walked up to Coulson's office.

"Sir, Simmons found something in the file you gave her that she doesn't understand. She wanted me to ask you to go down to the lab to help her with that. I think the information is classified above her level" Ward explained and could see that Coulson got the message. He was supposed to leave.

"Alright. John if you will excuse me" Coulson turned to the older agent.

"No problem, Phil" Garrett answered.

"Ward, why don't you catch up with John?" Coulson asked and Ward simply nodded. After Coulson left the office Ward approached Garrett looking over the screen in Couslon's office and was thankful when he saw it turned off.

"Son, how is your life here in this flying cage?" Garrett asked, a huge grin on his face.

"Could be better. The food is awfull. Can't wait to eat a decent steak again. What do you think? Will I be able to do that anytime soon?" Ward asked, eyeing the older man.

"If everything goes as planed than yes. After I find out how the hell Phil got back from the dead I will request you back on my service. Let's just hope the girl doesn't die before then" Garrett answered him.

Ward could help himself but clench his fists. Garrett caught that and smirked.

"Do we have a problem?" he asked.

"Shooting Skye was not part of the deal. You promised you wouldn't touch her" Ward blurted out before he could stop himself. Mentally he was punching himself.

"That was before I found out that Coulson didn't no scratch. I get you like the girl, she's cute and all, but don't forget what the mission was. And who gave it to you." Garrett's statement was definitive.

Before Ward could answer Coulson returned to his office. He dismissed Ward and resumed his previous conversation with Garrett. Ward was glad that he could leave the office, not knowing if he could have fight any longer the urge to punch Garrett. He swore silently that one day he would make that bastard pay for everything he did. And if he ever dared to even imply to hurt Skye Ward would certainly kill his former SO. Ward reached the lounge and saw May.

"Everything alright?" May asked the specialist.

"Yeah. Did you manage to sedate Quinn?"

"Yes. He will have a nice long nap" she said and turned to leave for the cockpit. She stoped suddenly and turned around. "You should tell her" she started "how you feel. But if you dare hurting her I will destroy you" she told him, piercing him with her gaze.

At first he didn't understand her statement, but then it dawned on him. She meant Skye. That was awkward. Until very recently they had a relationship, sort of, and now May was practically driving him into the arms of another woman. She was still looking straight at him and he realized he never answered her. Since he didn't really know what he felt for the young hacker he decided to simply nod, hoping that May would walk away. She could really be terrifying if she wanted to. Fortunately, May left the room, returning to the cockpit.

Ward decided to go to the med pod to stay a while with Skye. She must be really bored, unable to move are talk, but still aware of everything. He entered the pod and sat down on the stool next to Skye's bed.

"Hey, I'm back, rookie. Agent Garrett is currently entertained by Coulson in his office. The agent that came with him, Antoine Tripplett, is downstairs for a little workout, May is on the stick and FitzSimmons are in the lab. Again, they left us all alone. I had time to think about your offer, you know, to join you in Asgard. Don't worry, I'm still coming. What I'm trying to say is that I'm looking forward to it. Maybe I will sleep in. I always wondered how you could sleep for so long. Maybe now I can try to find out. And I would like us to talk. Really talk, no more secrets, no more hiding. What you say?" He looked at her sleeping form, well she wasn't really sleeping, but still. "I know, you can't answer me now. But after you open your eyes maybe then?"

He suddenly felt the plane shake. At first he thought it was because of turbulence, but remembered that they would be forced to the Hub via tractor beam. So it was nearly time.

"We changed course. We are getting tracted back to the Hub. It will all be over soon" he whispered into her ear. He heard Coulson's voice over the intercom, summoning the team to the command center for briefing. Ward pressed a kiss on Skye's temple and promised he would be back shortly. For the second time that day he kissed her. It felt wonderful. But he wondered if it didn't bother her. She was unable to move or speak. Maybe she didn't like it. He would have to apologize for his boldness later.

"Good. Now that we are all here we can start" Coulson spoke. "Since we didn't hand out Quinn and the Hub had no repsonse from Agent Garrett regarding the whereabouts of the prisoner, the Hub activated it's tractor beam, pulling us back to base" Coulson explained.

"What do you think will happen once we get there?" Fitz asked.

"We will probably send in front of a disciplinary board to explain why we ignored a direct order" May answered his question.

"Couldn't we just explain that it's a matter of life and death" Simmons started, pretending to be worried about Skye.

"We can try, but I don't think Director Fury will be impressed" Coulson said.

"Director Fury?" asked Agent Tripplett.

"Yeah, Fury is at the Hub and was really pissed that Phil here disobeyed an order" Garrett explained.

"Damn" was the only thing Tripplett could say.

"We will arrive in less than 30 minutes."

Coulson returned to his office, pretending to be very upset about this change of situation, followed by Garrett. Tripplett asked May if he could join her in the cockpit, not really knowing what to do, since everyone there seemed to ignore him.

"Only if you shut up" she said and walked out of the room. Usually, she would have dismissed him, but she needed to keep an eye on him.

FitzSimmons busied themselves in the kitchen, while Ward returned to Skye.

"I was right. Fury gave the order to tract us back to the Hub. We will be there in about 30 minutes."

For the next half hour Ward stayed with Skye telling her about some of his missions. She always wanted to know something about his work, but he dismissed her, telling her it was classified. But now he had no problem telling her. He wouldn't tell her the classified parts anyway. Just the general things. The only thing that would make this better would be Skye being awake and actually answering and asking more questions. And laughing. He realized he missed her laugh.

Before he could dwell on those thoughts he felt the plane descending. It would be long until the next step of their plan.

As soon as they touched down the cargo hold ramp opened and Director Fury himself waited for Coulson to get out.

"Coulson, what the hell?" he started. "Did I or did I not give you an order?"

"Yes, Sir, you did."

"And why did you disobey it? And more importantly, I send you Garrett to get the job done, Care to explain the delay?"

"We have a situation. You see Quinn shot one of Coulson's agents..."

"Situation, my ass. When I give an order I expect it to be followed."

"But, sir, Skye, the hacker, she got shot. She is in critical condition. We were on our way to Bethesda were I was treated after New York. Maybe the doctors there could save her" Coulson tried to explain, putting on a very serious face.

"How serious is it?"

"Very serious. The doctors in Zurich said they couldn't do anything for her. So I thought the ones who saved me could do the same for her."

"I don't think that is such a good idea" Fury started. "But maybe she could be treated somewhere else. There is someone here who could help us." Fury took out his phone and called someone, making sure that no one would hear him. Five minutes later Thor appeared next to them making his way to Fury.

"Thor, you told me that the healers in Asgard are very good. We have here a young agent that needs help, but our medical knowledge is too limited. Could you help us?" Fury asked the god of thunder.

"I could try. But I need to take this agent with me to Asgard. Where and who is this agent?"

"She is in the medical pod on the airplane, Thor" Coulson stepped forward, hoping that Thor would remember to act all surprised when seeing him.

"By the all father. Philip, son of Coul. You are alive?" Thor asked surprised.

"Yes" Coulson answered. Home run he thought.

"I believed you were dead by Loki's hand. How is it that you survived?"

"We have a few tricks up our sleeve" Fury answered him.

"Please Thor, if you can help please take Skye with you. She needs help" Coulson pleaded.

"I will see what I can do. Bring her to me. I will use bifrost to transport us to Asgard."

"Ward, please, go get Skye" Coulson instructed the specialist. Ward immediately went to the pod unplugging Skye from the machines.

"It's show time, Sleeping Beauty" he whispered near her ear.

He picked her up bridal style and hurried back to the others. He placed her into Thor's arms and waited for their little charade to continue.

"I can take someone with me" Thor said.

"I want to go" Coulson immediately jumped.

"No" Fury ordered. "I have a job for you. Send May or Ward, but you will stay here."

"We need May to fly the Bus. Ward, you go" Coulson told the agent.

"Are you sure, sir? What if you need me?" Ward pretended to resist.

"I think it's the best if you go, son" Garrett spoke, unaware of the trap he just stepped in to "you are her SO, so it would be only fitting that you go."

"Then it's settled" Fury exclaimed.

"Good. Agent Ward, hold onto the girl and don't let go until we get there" Thor explained. Ward only nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to Asgard was short, but intense. They moved so quickly that Ward thought they traveled at the speed of light. It made him all dizzy and unfocused. When they came to a halt Ward had to blink several times to regain focus and take in his surroundings.

"Prince Thor, welcome back" Heimdal, the guard of the bifrost greeted. "I see you bring guests."

"Yes, Heimdal. Angel needed our help. This is Agent Ward, he is of SHIELD in Midgard" Thor explained pointing at the agent.

"I greet you, Agent of SHIELD" Heimdal said. "Welcome to Asgard."

"Thank you" was all Ward could say.

"Come, Agent Ward, let's get you to the palace" Thor said.

Outside the bifrost was a carriage waiting for them. Thor motioned Ward to get in first and sit down. He then placed Skye into Ward's arms.

"I thought she would like that better" he said, a smile on his face. "When will she wake up?" Thor asked.

"Should be soon" Ward answered.

The moment Thor got into the carriage it started moving towards the city. Ward looked around to take in as much as he could. The path between Asgard and the bifrost was linked by a bridge that looked like a rainbow. On each side of that bridge was the universe. Ward felt like he was in space, which he probably was and wondered how all that could exist. The city in front of them was simply put royal. He had never seen anything more magnificent, more breathtaking or beautiful anywhere on Earth. This place was so amazing that Ward silently wondered which spot was Skye's favorite. He had no way of telling how long they traveled, but it had to be at least 15 or 20 minutes. When they finally arrived and the carriage stopped, Ward handed Skye over to Thor so that he could get out of the carriage without hurting her by accident. Once on the ground he claimed her back. Thor entered the palace and asked Ward to follow him. They climbed what seemed like five floors until they finally stopped in front of a massive wooden door. Thor opened it and motioned him to enter. The room was enormous. Ward had never seen one room that big. He wanted to put Skye down, but realized there was no bed.

"The bedrooms are over here" Thor said walking towards two doors. He opened both at the same time revealing two almost identical bedrooms. "You can choose which one you like best." Ward entered one room and laid Skye on the bed. He was wondering when she would wake up, since it was almost six hours now since Simmons gave her that muscle relaxer. He decided to let her lie down for a while and return his focus to Thor.

"Thank you, Thor. I honestly appreciate what you did for us" he said, sticking out his hand.

"It is my pleasure and honor to help Angel's friends" Thor said shaking the agent's hand.

"One more thing" Ward started saying, but was interrupted by Thor.

"The bathroom is on the opposite side of the bedrooms, over there" Thor said, pointing at a third door.

"Uhm, thanks. But that wasn't what I meant." Thor looked confused and Ward continued. "Who is Angel?" Thor pointed at Skye, who was still sleeping or under the effect of the muscle relaxer, Ward couldn't tell. "But why?"

"I think this is something she will have to answer" Thor said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ward looked at the now closed door and wondered what that was all about. He decided to ask Skye later when she would be awake. He went to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water, feeling all of a sudden very tired.

By the time he came back he entered Skye's bedroom to check on her, but found the bed empty.

"Did you lose something" asked Skye from behind him. He turned around immediately, being greeted by a very cheerful Skye.

"You. I thought I lost you" he replied.

"Hah, you couldn't lose me even if you tried. I'm like a boomerang. No matter how hard and how far you throw me I will always come back" she said, still smiling.

"I sure hope so. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, actually. And thank you, for keeping me company while I was out and…" she closed the distance between them before she spoke again "it's not polite to kiss me while I can react." Uh oh Ward thought.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"For what?"

"Kissing you?"

"Is that a question?"

"Uhm, no."

"Are you sorry you kissed me while I was asleep or better said couldn't react or are you sorry for kissing me period?"

"Uhm, the first one" he muttered.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I felt like doing it."

"The robot has feelings after all" she said. Ward rolled his eyes. There we go. The old Skye is fully back. "One more thing, Robot, next time when you feel like kissing me" she got closer to him, their lips only inches away "don't wait for me to fall asleep. You might be surprised what happens when I'm awake" she said in a very flirtatious voice. Ward had to grin. So she likes playing games.

"And what happens when you're awake?" he asked still grinning. Skye crashed her lips over his and started kissing him. It took him a moment to realize what was happening before he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Skye was smiling into the kiss which gave Ward the courage to try something out. Hopefully he wouldn't mess this up. This was too good. He brushed his tongue over her lips ever so slightly and a moment later her lips parted letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Skye tilted her head a little to give him more access as they deepened their kiss. They must have kissed for a very long time, because when they finally stopped, needing air, they both panted, happy that they were undisturbed.

"Wow, you are a good kisser" Skye said, after regaining her breath.

"You are not so bad either" he said playfully.

"I really like the new Ward" Skye said.

"This is not the new me. It's the real me" he said, smiling from one ear to the other. "Skye, I was thinking… We should talk. There is so much I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. You know because of the cover and all. But now, that we are on the same team and our cover is blown, at least with the team, we should get to know each other. The real me and you."

"I agree. There is something I want to tell you. Or better yet show you. But I don't know if you will freak out about it" Skye said, her smile suddenly dropping.

"Hey" Ward put his index finger under her chin, pushing it up a little so that she had to look him in the eyes. "Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it. I guess we both have things that are hard to talk about, but I want to tell you mine. If you don't want to tell me yours, that's fine. I won't push. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me. I want us to start from the beginning. What do you say?" Skye just nodded, a hint of fear in her eyes. If Ward wouldn't have known her he might not have even seen it.

"You told me you have a favorite spot here. I would like to see it" Ward changed the subject.

"Oh, you will love it. I promise. Come on, let's go" Skye tried to leave, but Ward held her by her wrist. "What is it?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You should put something on first" he said nodding at her. Skye looked down on herself and realized that she was still wearing a hospital gown. She walked over to the closet and looked for a dress. When she found one she went to the bathroom to change. It didn't take long and Skye came out wearing a beautiful green dress. She grabbed Ward's hand and dragged him after her as they started climbing one of the palace's towers. When they finally reached the top Skye motioned Ward to look over the city. Ward was fascinated. The city looked even more astonishing from up there then it did when they entered.

"And? You like it?"

"It's absolutely beautiful" he said, still taking in the wonderful scenery.

"This is my favorite spot."

"I get why."

"Ok. Let's talk."

The two of them sat down on the bench, their backs now slightly turned to the city beneath them. They stayed there for hours talking about absolutely everything that ever happened in their lives. For Ward this was highly unusual. He never confided this much into one person. But with Skye it seemed as natural and necessary as breathing. He told her about his childhood, about his older brother beating him and then forcing him to beat up his younger brother, about the well incident, about military school, escaping and setting his family house on fire, with his older brother still inside, which he didn't know at the time. His time in juvie and the first time he met John Garrett. About his time in the wilderness, alone with just a dog, how Garrett forced him to kill Buddy, his dog, because he was a weakness, about everything he had to do for Garrett and Hydra, until he finally decided to come clean and became Fury's spy. Which let to this moment here. Skye listened to him and was barely able to hold back tears. At first she fought them, but then she let then run down her cheeks. Ward was unable to look at her while he spoke, never seeing her tears, but the moment he turned to look at her his heart ached.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all of that at once. I'm sorry" he tried to apologize, but Skye shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'm so proud of you for doing the right thing. After all that crap that happened to you, you turned out to be a good man. I'm so sorry that all those bad things happened to you and I promise I will protect you, so that you never have to go back to such things ever again."

Ward had to smile. She was still his rookie. Yeah, she was better than when they started, but for her to think that he needed her protection. He could take care of himself. If anyone protected someone than it was him protecting her. But she looked so amazing when she made that promise. His heart started beating faster. The fact that she would do anything she could to protect him made him feel proud and loved.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. But I will protect you. I will make sure that no one ever touches you."

"That's cute. But you know that I will have to protect myself at some point. Ok my turn. You already know about St. Agnes and all the foster homes I went to. I didn't leave St. Agnes when I was 18. I left just after turning 16. I lived on the streets for a while until I met Miles. He taught me a lot about hacking, but he really got on my nerves with his conspiracy theories. At that time I was a mess. I wanted to know about my parents, why they left me, I smoked weed, not to worry amounts, the occasional shoplift, until one day, after I had a fight with a guy I was dating, sort of – not Miles – I ran away. You need to know we were at the beach, not for R&R, but because we had no where to go. He always used to say all we need is a starry sky above our heads and we can do anything we like. Total crap. Of course, he always said that after we smoked pot. Should have known better, I know. So there we were, having another fight and I run away. I tried to get to the street but when I was about to stop a car to give me a ride back in town, my Ex called me I turned around, lost balance, stumbled backwards and got hit by a car. I woke up three days later in a hospital. At first I thought it was a dream. The room was beautiful, filled with flowers and stuffed animals and chocolates, balloons that said Get Well or and those were really weird and kind of freaked me out It's a boy or It's a girl. Well after the initial shock I figured whoever brought me these bought them in the souvenir shop of the hospital. Later that day I got a visit from a woman. Turned out she was the assistant of the man who hit me with his car. Pepper Potts."

"Stop. Pepper Potts. Isn't she Tony Stark's girlfriend?" Ward asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, the same. But at that time she was just his assistant. She apologized for the ballons, but told me that Tony insisted. She told me that he would of course pay for all my medical bills and anything I might need. I just had to ask. So I asked. I asked to meet Tony Stark, even for just a short moment. I didn't want anything other than that. Well I did, but I wanted to ask him. So when he finally came, four days later, he sat down next to my bed and we started talking. He apologized for hitting me with a car and…"

"I'm so sorry for hitting you with my car" he said.

"Don't worry, doctors say I'll be fine. Good as new actually" she tried to laugh, but flinched when she felt a sharp pain.

"You ok, kid?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, just need to stop laughing for a while."

"What were you doing on the street anyway?"

"Broke up with my stupid pothead of a boyfriend."

"Huh… Miss Potts told me you wanted to ask me something, that only I could help you with." Skye smiled brightly and nodded.

"You see, I'm a huge fan. And I always wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, go ahead, kid."

"Would you like to be my first? You know in bed, my first?" Skye asked, a serious look on her face.

"What?" Ward almost yelled. He couldn't believe what she just said.

"Awesome. Tony had the exact same face when I told him" she started laughing.

"Did you? I mean…" Ward asked, hoping she would say no.

"Of course not. I messed with him. After I told that I was just having fun he started laughing and he stayed there for nearly five hours. By the end of that day he offered me a job and a place to stay. At first I thought he was crazy, but when his driver came to pick me up the day I was released and drove me to Tony's Malibu house my adventure with Stark began."


End file.
